Intrigue From BlackPool
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: A new student spices things up at McKinnely. Makes everyone question so many things about everything. Warning, T for later  probubly gunna be M later  Male male pairings, major cussing later


A new student was at McKinnely. He took everyone by storm, for more than one reason. First was his intriguing British accent. Then there was his black hair with unusual bangs. The left side was blue, while the right side was green. His snake bites and tongue ring were also not to be forgotten; along with his punk schoolboy outfits. He wore white button up shirts and black jeans, always. His accessorize changed every day though. Some days he wore huge Steam Punk boots, other days airwalks, and others still combat boots. He always wore some sort of chain, whether it be a choker, bracelet, collar, or just hanging off the side of his pants. He always wore rings, bracelets and some sort of necklace. They varied in color, size, shape and applicability each day. He caused quite a stir.

He infiltrated the football team, becoming the newest running back. He only had to show them the awards he had gotten in rugby from his old school. They realized that they were not the same sport, but he had enough that they would have let him be any position on any team. None of the team (except the kid he replaced) could complain though, they were doing great in practices, and couldn't wait for the next game. They would not be called Lima Losers this time.

The boy seemed to be a gift sent from Heaven… for _everyone_.

They were in the computer lab. Kurt had just gotten up from writing his essay for English, determined to grab it from the printer then get home to a hot bath.

"Hey, faggot." A menacing voice said angrily.

He turned to see Karofsky glaring at him. As he opened his mouth to make a witty retort he got shoved back roughly, and the meaty body of the male pressed against him. The only thing on his face was anger.

"What are you going to do faggot?"

Neither of the two of them realized they were not alone in the lab. Their intriguing new student, Jeremy, was only a row away from them. He was leaning into the screen, probably doing something he wasn't supposed to. He perked his head up when the first "faggot" was said. And he watched curiously as the gleek got shoved. Then the second "faggot" got uttered, and he was done sitting by idly. He got up walked over to them, put his arm between them and looked at the bully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He questioned.

"Just teaching this little fa-" He started.

Jeremy turned then, to face Karofsky fully, placing the feminine male behind him.

"You're not doing anything, except leaving. And if I find out that you did ANYTHING to him, I will personally pierce your lip, then yank the metal back out again. You got me?" The Britain questioned, eyebrows raised.

And the weird thing was, the bully got a frightened look in his eye; like he was imagining that action being inflicted on him. Then Jeremy flexed his arms out slightly like those bullies on T.V. do that make the little nerdy kids run away and almost crash into walls. And the elder male did just that. He went sprinting from the room at a pretty record pace.

When he was sure the threat was gone, the new student turned to the male he had protected.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. But why did you protect me?"

"… He didn't have a good reason for beating you up." Was the simple answer.

"According to him he had good enough reason. Actually according to almost everyone at this school there's a good enough reason."

"Well there isn't. And don't let anyone sway you to think otherwise. Because it will never be true."

Then 'Dota' by Basshunter started playing. He pulled a black Galaxy S from his pocket, looked at it, and got a smile on his face.

"I have to take this. Would you mind logging me off my computer?" He asked, smile still on his face.

The smile looked odd when combined with his punk look. It made it impossible to say anything other than;

"Sure."

He smiled even bigger, turned to leave, and started walking away. He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear. The only thing Kurt heard as he walked over to the computer his new found friend had been on was;

"Hey Baby. I miss you so much."

The gay boy chuckled slightly, feeling sorry for the girl who had her boyfriend in a totally different continent. His chuckling stopped short when he saw what was on the computer screen though. It was a movie playing on a website from the United Kingdom. The frozen image was of two men kissing. Full on, total passion viewable, no way of saying that it wasn't what it looked like.

Maybe the new guy didn't have a _girlfriend_ a continent away.


End file.
